1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to liquid chromatography, and more particularly to a flame aerosol detector and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of detector systems for use in liquid chromatography are known at the present time. These presently known devices have sought, through reliance upon different sensing techniques, to achieve the illusive goal of providing a detector that is both universal and extremely sensitive.
A brief summary of such previously known devices is presented in co-pending application, Ser. No. 483,297, filed June 26, 1974. This same application describes a novel liquid chromatography detector and a novel method of detection for sensing solutes through a spray impact technique. Although the method and apparatus described in this co-pending application have proven to be extremely sensitive, the sensitivity is greatest for such compounds as fatty acids, phenols, detergents of the alkylsulfonate type, amino acids, amines, inorganic acids, bases, and salts. The spray impact detector is somewhat less sensitive to nonionic organic compounds, particularly those of low molecular weight.
A need therefore exists for a detector of substantially universal application combined with high sensitivity.